Heart's Fight
Well here's another random-ish feelzy thing I came up with, to this music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUExnvF_i-A It's a TotO thing. :P 661 words. I hope you like. :) We’d just been sentenced to death, the three of us. He could call it whatever he wanted, that monster we served, but it was our execution, and I knew it. We all did. Me and my friends .. we’d been friends forever. I could not well remember the last time I’d cried, maybe when I was a very young girl, and my father, rough as he was, had wiped away my tears. ”Be a big ferret Romsca, that’s me girl. A pirate ain’t like no woodlander, a pirate don’t cry. Lemme see ya stand tall in the face’a anything, girl, ride them waves proud fer yer daddy. Yer mom would be proud’a ya girl, hide those tears fer her.” I did, and I always have .. until now. Now there is no father to say I can win out every time, as I stand here on the docks waiting to board my ship. He has been killed by the one who will murder me and my friends, and there is no hope left in the world. “Matey, fair winds to yer sails.” I look at the fox who spoke, sighing, “And ta ya as well Rasconza. The best a luck ta ya. Where’s Xzaris?” “Ah left him at the tavern, spect he’ll be sayin’ farwell to ya soon. Ah told him to send me reguards ta Val.” I smile, my friend has always had an eye for Xzaris’s pretty first mate. Rasconza waves to me, sauntering off boldly .. of course he is not afraid. I feel some jealousy toward him .. he has the best of ships, the best of crews, and galley slaves to boot. Ah, but my ship could outrun his, the good old Waveworm. I turn as I hear the sound of boot-clad paws behind me, to meet the gaze of my closest friend on this earth. He smiles half-heartedly, he holds in the tears I know he wants to cry, but cannot because of his honor. I am just the same. “Romsca ..” His voice is softer and more boyish than it has been for many seasons, and somehow, it is comforting and unsettling at the same time. “Good luck matey, I hope you find them pearls.” I stare at him, for the two that do not bring back the emperor’s coveted prize will surely die in unimaginable ways. His sky blue eyes are mesmerizing, in a way, and for once, I lower my gaze, unable to say anything. But then, there’s nothing to say. Xzaris lays a paw on my shoulder for a moment, as his other paw takes mine to shake it in farewell. I try to smile daringly, try to show him I’m not afraid .. but there is no point. Xzaris finally, almost reluctantly, releases his grip on my paw, grinning like he always has. “Don’t let me beat ya this time girl, you find those pearls!” He turns away, walking toward the boat that will take him to his ship, poor old thing that it may be. Xzaris has always been brave, perhaps he is braver than I. “Capt’n?” I turn to face my first mate, who’s grin is almost mocking for seeing me so vulnerable. I glare at him, snarling, “Wipe that off yer slimy muzzle, Rafglan, ya kin be demoted! Git yer ragged tail on board, we leave ‘fore da tide turns!” He smirks, bowing, “Jist as ya say Capt’n.” I hold in my impulse to give him a departing kick, striding boldly after him. However I find myself pausing to look once more in the direction Xzaris went, and my despair and pain comes crashing upon me again. For this is my execution, as it is my friends’, and the execution of our bond. The emperor always wins .. always. But it is more than that. It is a challenge to all the fear, all the loyalty, and all the love I possess. This is my heart’s fight. Category:Sayna's Fanfiction